The Taming of the Ferret
by JackSkellingtonGrl
Summary: Hermione and Draco. Handcuffs. Cotton Candy. Midnight rendevouzs. Read. Review. Enjoy. My first fanfic. Be nice.
1. The Joys of Lovers Spats

I. The Joys of Lovers' Spats

The normally bustling hallways full of frantic first years rushing to their classes and sluggish sixth years dreading exams were deserted as break time came. The lake was packed with picnicking couples and daring second years foolish enough to taunt the giant squid in the merpeople's home. Everyone was peacefully oblivious to the never-ending shouts from the castle that threatened to shatter the enchanted windows. Had someone actually chosen (dared, might be the better word) to venture up to the third floor (which, by the way, was _extremely_ unlikely seeing as the September day was far too beautiful to waste inside), they would have witnessed a scene terrifying enough to scare a boggart itself (which is quite the feat seeing as how a boggart takes on the form of that itself which one fears and all those other technicalities).

The top students in the seventh year and the Heads of Hogwarts were currently involving themselves in a lovers' spat (yes, yes, a lovers' spat : n. a fight between two people who are madly in love with each other and are either a. in denial b. ignorant of such love or c. haven't realized it yet). Heat and electricity seemed to radiate from the two as they glared at each other with such intensity, one might fear a spontaneous combustion. The topic at hand might have seemed irrelevant to someone who knew nothing of the two's past (which was to say, no one considering this was the Princess of Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin we are talking about here). Therefore, the discussion was quite childish but entertaining to watch nonetheless.

"S.P.E.W. is for elf rights, _Malfoy_, and you would understand perfectly well if you were actually kind for once in your life, you slimy git!" the girl snapped. Her hands were balled into fists and she had a murderous glare directed at said Malfoy.

He scowled and replied, malice oozing from every word. "S.P.E.W. _Granger,_ sounds like _spew_, which reminds me of vomit. Not the best noun one would want to come to mind if you want to liberate grimy house elves from jobs they actually enjoy. Besides, how many members have you got, Granger? Tell me." Hermione opened her mouth to answer when he cut her off. "_Other _ than Potty and Weasel." Ha. He had trumped her there. Malfoy knew that anyone in their right mind wouldn't join that club, even if Granger had them at wand point and threatened to dock all house points (which she would, knowing her character and all). Hell, he knew the The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die and the Weasel had only joined because they felt bad for their bookworm.

Smirking, Hermione crossed her arms in defiance and replied, "At least I _have _ friends."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean, Granger?" Draco Malfoy was not one for pranks, much less trick questions true, and the Head Girl here had just struck a nerve. Malfoys didn't have friends (acquaintances, sure. Minions? Definitely) but _she_ didn't have to know that. Crabbe and Goyle were his cronies, for lack of a better word. Pansy, Pansy was what others would call "a friend with benefits" but Malfoy had never done _that_ with her and she was most certainly not a friend. She was far too whiny at times to be considered anything other than a fan of his. Blaise was…well, Blaise was as close to Draco as a dog was to a cat. It depended on his mood. He could be considered a friend if Draco was anyone other than himself but seeing as he wasn't, it would ruin Draco's icy façade. But, back to the matter at hand:

Hermione snorted, knowing she had caught Malfoy. "At least Ron and Harry care about me. We're friends because we care about each other."

It was Draco's turn to smirk. "Right. Friends. You, Potty and Weasel, best friends to the death. Well, at least you and Potty. Everyone knows the redhead fancies you. But have you ever noticed how convenient it is for them having you around? Friendship with benefits, really, Granger. If Merlin forbid they can't finish their own homework, they've got the smartest witch in the school to help them out. They're using you." Hermione gaped. Emotions coursed through her until she finally settled on two: anger and shock. When someone insulted her friends, the Head Girl was not easily pacified. She vowed to prove the offender otherwise, usually with a hex or Ginny carrying out a prank. That person usually a. regretted ever speaking b. ran as if dementors were on their tail or c. wished for a lightning bolt to strike them from on high. Malfoy, however, was not threatened. He found her expression quite amusing on the contrary.

After her initial fury, Hermione let herself be overwhelmed by shock. Draco Malfoy had complimented her – accidentally, definitely; effective, very. Hermione knew she was intelligent (now, do not for one minute think Granger was full of herself. It was just a well-known fact and she knew it) but it wasn't every day the bane of your very existence told you so. Then, she realized that the ferret's words had some reasoning behind them. Could it be possible, that maybe, just maybe, the boys took advantage of her intelligence one too many times? Harry, she could understand what with his save the world persona and his hardships at such a young age. Ron though, Ron was a completely different story. Merlin, he even tried to pay Hermione to write his entire essay on the production of a corpeal patronus! The nerve of that boy! And so, unfortunately for our young Miss Granger, she was forced to admit that Draco Malfoy was right. An insufferably slimy git but he was right. Hermione would find a way to prove him wrong (difficult but manageable) and tame that ferret the girls swooned for. Even if she died in the process (which she hoped didn't happen, otherwise a will would be in order, and who would care for Crookshanks? Not Ronald, for sure).


	2. The Miracles of Owning a Brain

II. The Miracles of Owning a Brain

As the miraculously beautiful September day dragged on, the fiery Heads made sure to steer clear of each other. This was normal behavior for Miss Granger but it was downright odd for Mr. Malfoy. His cocky, arrogant attitude drove him to always go out of his way to annoy the hell out of the bookworm. It was in his nature to be a prick (not his word choice, more so the Head Girl's); for you see, just as a hyena cackles, so a Malfoy taunts. Besides, what else was there for him to do for his own entertainment every single day? He could torture the younger students he supposed (for why else were they there other than to be used for his own happiness?) but that became tedious if one went on for too long. They cried and he didn't need their tears, no. The wusses could barely defend themselves and the fact that the boys sounded like girls was downright pathetic. Using his good looks, Draco had once made kissy faces at a girl only to realize the poor child was in fact a boy. That had been quite the laugh for him. It was much more pleasurable to go after someone who good easily match his wit and was his equal in intelligence for once. Yes, fighting with the Head Girl was an enjoyable pastime for Draco.

Lunch soon came and the Great Hall was full of students coming in from their classes, bags overflowing with new assignments that would eventually be pushed away until the night before it was due. Silverware clinked against the golden plates, owls hooted as mail was delivered, a Howler could be heard from the Ravenclaw table and students discussed the latest prank pulled by Peeves involving balloons, cream cheese, apple sauce and unsuspecting Hufflepuff first years. Hermione was seated between Harry and Ron who were arguing about Quidditch with Dean and Seamus. She stabbed her shepherd's pie, picking out the pesky onions she hated, while she pondered her situation.

How Dumbledore had come to the conclusion that Malfoy would make a decent Head Boy over the entire school population was beyond her. What was there to like about him? Nothing! He was a pompous git! A pain in her arse! She couldn't stand patrolling the halls late at night with him (for fear he might attack her or something. With Draco, you could never know), much less be in the same room as him at times. What good qualities did he have other than being 2nd in his year (behind her, obviously and even then, she hated admitting that he could possibly overtake her)? Nothing! Absolutely, positively nothing. He was also the son of a "reformed" Death Eater (and here, Hermione used the term "reformed" _very_ loosely) and he had the Dark Mark on his arm from last year. How did she know? Hermione had seen him shirtless after he had come out of the shower walking towards his room to change and she thought she would faint. She hated to admit it but Draco had some fine abs. He was still a prick, though albeit a very good-looking one (you didn't hear her say that).

Refining Draco Malfoy was much easier _though_ than said out loud, unfortunately. She had once heard a rumor that a daring Slytherin (Parkinson, no doubt) had actually put a collar on said boy to try and calm the furious Head Boy which only resulted in a visit to the Hospital Wing for Pansy. Poor girl. _Not._ Probably deserved it, the pug-faced cow. No, Hermione had something better in mind. She just had to wait for an idea to pop into her head. Soon. Hermion was broken from her thoughts as Ron turned to her with gravy smeared all over his face. _Merlin, what was he doing? Eating like a blasted dog? I can't believe I used to fancy the slob._

"Hermione, don't you look lovely today?" Ronald quipped. He wanted help with homework, it was written all over his face. Transfiguration or potions, most likely. The git. Well, if that's all he wanted from her, than he better be ready for what Hermione was about to throw in his face. She was going to show him that she could not be pushed around, she wasn't his personal computer (not that he would know what that was seeing as he probably didn't even have a brain large enough to know what that was).

"Why thank you, Ronald. I was actually planning on going to Hogsmeade today with Malfoy. Heads Business you know. Looks like you'll have to write that essay all by yourself now, won't you? Maybe even use your brain for once." And with that said, Miss Granger swept from the table and grabbed her bag as she left the Great Hall, leaving a flustered Ron and cackling Harry in her wake. Passing through the halls, Hermione walked out of the castle and into the warm Scottish light. She smirked. Merlin, Malfoy was rubbing off on her.

.*.*.*.*.*HG x DM .*.*.*.*.*HG x DM.*.*.*.*.*HG x DM.*.*.*.*.*HG x DM.*.*.*.*.*HG x DM.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione sat out in the school yard by Hagrid's hut in the soft green grass, not too far from where she had first punched Malfoy. Ah. That had been a blissful day for her. She remembered her tight fist connecting with his pointed nose and hearing the satisfying crunch underneath her knuckles. The Head Girl was not one for violence, true, but she took great delight in the blood trickling from his nose that day. She smiled at the memory. Git finally got what he deserved that day. Ever since he had called her a Mudblood, she had been itching to cause him some harm, contrary to others' opinions about her. When someone insulted Miss Granger, she wanted revenge. She wanted to cause them pain, make them feel the humiliation and sorrow she felt. Make them bleed and hear them scream with agony. She blinked and shook her head; Merlin, where the hell had that come from? What was with all the horridness? Malfoy.

She was rather pleased with herself on her comment towards Ronald. 'Bout time he realized she was a human and not a walking book who did people's homework. Because she most certainly wasn't. Laying back on the soft grass, she gazed at the blue sky, pondering her decision to change Draco Malfoy into an actual human being. Merlin, she didn't know what compelled her-wait. Yes she did. He was a rude, evil, self-absorbed, pompous, ferrety git with _serious_ issues. But anywho, she wasn't sure why she cared or even wanted to. He had always been that way so why should she do anything now? What did his character matter to her? She would be rid of him soon enough what with graduation and such. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift to happier thoughts.

The quiet was soon disrupted by rhythmic footsteps, as if someone was trying far too hard to make themself known. Forcing her heavy eyes open, Hermione sat up to find herself looking at finely pressed black trouser covered knees. Looking up further, she met a pair of cold grey eyes. _How did the prick find me out here? What a coincidence. He was probably stalking me, the arse. _Hermione inwardly groaned but outwardly smiled at him.

"Couldn't stay from me, now could you Malfoy?" she asked ever so kindly, her head cocked to one side and her hands on either side of her body. She had just the plan for the taming of the foul ferret in front of her. Her little smile turned into a full-blown smirk and her eyes showed the tiniest hints of secrecy and plotting. Draco arched an eyebrow at the Head Girl's display of something other than peace, goodwill and all that other nonsense he associated with the Gryffindorks that she prided herself on being. Something was up and he could tell it wasn't pretty, at least not for him because you see, when Hermione Jean Granger plotted and concocted a plan, it was sure to be incredibly diabolically outrageous. This girl went all out when it came to her scheming.

"On the contrary, Granger. It seems I attract you no matter where I seem to go. Wouldn't be surprised if you followed me into the boy's bathroom, maybe even the locker rooms. Can't blame you though, I am very attractive."

Hermione simply smiled. "You're funny Malfoy." She looked away as she stood up mumbling, "_funny-looking._"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"What did who say?"

"You!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Homo says what?"

"Merlin, woman! Shut up! Come on, we're going to be late to Hogsmeade. Women..." And so, the Heads sauntered off towards the village, maintaining a good distance between each other until Hermione passed out.

.*.*.*.*.*HG x DM .*.*.*.*.*HG x DM.*.*.*.*.*HG x DM.*.*.*.*.*HG x DM.*.*.*.*.*HG x DM.*.*.*.*.*

**AN: A very big thank you to all of you reading and reviewing!!! Butterbeers to you all!!! (Unless you don't like that then I give you lollipops) I realize my chapters might be a little short but once you type up your 4 page chapter, you realize it's not that long. I'll be updating every 3-4 days hopefully and I really hope you enjoy my story!!!! :) Love you all!**

**JackSkellingtonGrl**

**P.S. My friend suburbanbell is writing a story too so go check that out!**


	3. The Mustelidae Family

III. The Mustiladae Family

At first, Draco seemed to be more shocked and annoyed than concerned with the well-being of the now unconscious Head Girl. He could see that her hair was splayed out behind her head like a huge brown fan and that her chest was not moving. At all. _Leave it to Granger to get herself hurt. Merlin. Now what do I do?! What's she think I'm going to do, save her? What do I look like, some blasted knight in shining armor? _Heaving a sigh, he looked down at her and kicked her in the ribs. They had "business" to attend to for Dumbledore and they weren't going to get anything accomplished if she was going to decide to just lay there on the floor like a rag doll. Honestly. Women these days. Thinking they had all the time in the world when in fact time was of the essence. Nothing. He kicked her again, just above her hip.

"Oi! Granger! Wake up! We have things to do, this is no time for your Muggle nonsense," Draco snapped. Bending over, he pulled back one eyelid to find himself staring at pure white eye. Then he realized that Hermione wasn't pretending and that's when he started to freak. Merlin, what if Granger's two bodyguards blamed _him_ for her sudden fainting spell? Draco blanched at the thought of Potter and Weaselbee chasing him down the corridors, swearing to avenge Hermione by hexing off the bits that made him a man. He looked down and a sudden feeling settled itself deep in his stomach. It was a strange sensation, this dizzying, fluttery movement in his gut. Placing one arm underneath her shoulders and the other behind her knees, Draco hoisted her up close to his chest and began walking towards the castle. The last bits of sky blue began to melt into dark shades of orange and purple and the faint sliver of a moon was visible high in the sky. Everything seemed more melancholy during the evening to Draco.

He could have levitated Miss Granger into the castle towards the Hospital Wing but a strange urge came over him to hold her close. Draco wanted to feel her body in his arms, no matter that she was out of it at the moment. He could smell her soft scent, something homely and comforting like warm cinnamon to match that restless mane adorning her head she called her hair. Her head was hanging behind her neck, dangerously perched so that it looked to Draco as if it might snap off. He pulled his arm up higher so that her head rested in the crook of his arm by his elbow. Trudging up the concrete stairs inlaid in the dark green foliage, Draco moved closer and closer to the castle as somewhere out in the forest, a werewolf howled and centaurs shouted a war cry.

Why was he caring for her? _Because you're worried about her, you dolt. _Malfoy scowled but knew that the little voice in his head (what the hell? A voice in his head? What was the world coming to that Draco Malfoy had people talking in his mind? Merlin, he needed help, fast) was right. He tried to tell himself otherwise but he knew that there was a smidge of his heart that was held by the bookworm and it pounded far too loudly whenever she was near. But still, was that an excuse for him to play the hero and carry her into the castle when he very well could have left her out in the cold? _That's just cruel and you know it._

"So? I'm a Malfoy! Cruel is practically my middle name!" His voice echoed out in the corridor and Draco realized he had spoken those words out loud and no they were spoken, those spoken words were entirely false.

He walked faster towards the ever-changing steps, and his breathing became more and more labored. As he stepped onto the staircase that would take him straight towards the Hospital Wing, it moved with one foot on it. Yelping in surprise, Draco jumped and nearly dropped the Head Girl as his balance was momentarily lost. The staircase came to a booming halt and Draco knew it was safe to proceed. He snuck a glance at Hermione and his eyes widened in shock; her skin was now covered with goose bumps and her eyes fluttered. Running towards the double oaked doors that marked the entrance to the Hospital Wing, Draco used his shoulder to open the door and carefully laid her out on a bed.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted out. The medi-witch ran out of her office and gasped at the sight of the Head Girl. She was now thrashing and her skin was pulsing. Madame Pomfrey's hands flew to her mouth and she ran over to them quickly.

"Out of the way, Mr. Malfoy! What happened?" she conjured a small vial filled with a green liquid that looked like pure, liquid metal. She looked over at him and bid him over.

"Hold her wrists! We can't help her if she's going to be thrashing like a fish!" she screeched. Malfoy rolled his eyes but complied with her commands. _She needs a vacation. Merlin, the woman's going to die from screaming like a banshee every day._ He wrapped his hands around her wrists and held her down as the nurse popped the vial open and poured its contents down Hermione's throat. The thrashing became less violent until it stopped altogether. Draco's heart pounded in his chest as he stared at her now still form. Had she died? What did the old hag to do her? Would she be all right? What the hell had she done to make herself faint so suddenly?

"You can let go now Mr. Malfoy. She should be coming to in a few moments." She did. Malfoy let go and Hermione woke with a loud gasp. Her eyes flew open and she bolted up and fell back down as her head began to spin. She groaned. Her head felt like it was filled with iron and her throat was dry. Looking from Malfoy towards Madame Pomfrey, Hermione gulped and bit her lip. They would have questions, she was sure of it but how would she tell them she tried to turn into an Animagi? It was impossible. Malfoy would think she was loony- but oh wait, he already did, didn't he? And Madme Pomfrey…oh dear Merlin. She would have a fit and proceed to tell Dumbledore. No, it was best to play stupid.

"Granger, what the hell happened? Why'd you go and faint on me like that?"

"Miss Granger, do you mind if I run some tests? I need to know what's going on."

"Tests? What the hell does she need bloody tests for?" Draco snapped. Looking back at Hermione, she thought she saw a glimmer of concern in his eyes but it soon vanished. "What happened, Granger?"

"Mr. Malfoy! I will not be spoken to that way! I need to know if Miss Granger is ill or if it is another matter entirely! Sit down!" Draco scowled at the nurse and sat back down, seeing as he had risen up in a fury at the thought of Hermione going through tests. _Touchy, aren't we?_ Walking over to Hermione he sat on the edge and looked her in the eyes, gray meeting brown.

"What happened?"

She stared at him, her mouth open ever so slightly as if she was confused. Apparently the process had worked, seeing as how she fainted just as the book said she would. Hermione looked down and licked her lips. She couldn't tell him, not now. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear not knowing that the little motion sent shivers up his spine and flutters through his stomach.

"Animagi."

Madam Pomfrey came back with yet another potion and a wand. Glaring at Mr. Malfoy, she set the potion down and muttered a spell whilst pointing her wand at the Head Girl. Smoky whisps flew out of Hermione's head and a smudged animal form flew out. The witch gasped and stared at the girl sitting in the white bed. She pursed her lips and handed Hermione the potion who promptly downed it in one gulp, ignoring the sour taste as it flowed down her throat.

"That should keep you from fainting anymore though I highly doubt you will. You must speak with the Headmaster at once, Miss Granger. What you have done is serious indeed and I can't believe you of all people would do that. Go. Both of you." And with that, Madam Pomfrey kicked the two out (mainly Malfoy, Hermione left with flamed cheeks and her head down while Draco lounged about until the witch picked him up and threw him out the doors). The pair walked down the silent hallways, their footsteps echoing off the marble floors in the quiet night.

"Really, Granger? You turned yourself into an Animagi? Merlin, I thought you were smart."

"Shut it, Malfoy. I have sharp claws and teeth, you know."

"That's not how you should be treating your savior, Granger." Draco was having fun with this. He now had something to hold over the seemingly perfect Head Girl.

"Savior? Please. Don't think I didn't feel those kicks you aimed at me. I saw you, you git. What a man. Kicking unconscious girls out in the dark."

A small silence ensued as they wound their way through the castle, the dark finally consuming the light and noises began to emerge from the dark.

"So, how'd you manage to do it, Granger?"

"I'd rather not dive into the details Malfoy but I will tell you that it did involve plenty of potions and spells that would drive Ron and Harry crazy." Draco stared at her, trying to decipher his feelings at the moment. Why had she gone and done that? Why did she feel it necessary to turn herself into an Animagi at this age? Her eyes were full of mirth and life and her hair seemed to float in the air as if it were surrounded by water. _Sexy._ Whoa, what the hell? (Draco seemed to be having a lot of those "Whoa" moments, wasn't he?) Why was he noticing Hermione Granger's looks? He had known her (or tortured, which ever way you put it) for nearly 7 years and all of a sudden he found her attractive? Merlin, he was going crazy.

"So what is it?" he asked.

"What's what?"

"You did it again."

"Did what again?"

"That! That thing where you answer a question with another question! Merlin woman, can't you just give me a straight answer?"

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?!"

Draco threw up his arms and scowled at the Head Girl; it took Hermione all of the little strength she had not to laugh at Draco Malfoy who now looked like a pouting four year old child. He was shaking his head and gritting his teeth so as not to snap at the girl in front of him. She was, however, very confused at the moment. What was what? Honestly, the things Malfoy asked. And excuse her if she couldn't understand his extraordinarily vague questions, and resorted to asking questions to answer his.

"What. Is. Your. Animal?" he asked her slowly, enunciating every words as if she were an incompetent fool from an asylum. Hermione just scoffed; what did he take her for? A blithering idiot?

"I'm not telling you. You don't deserve an answer." She turned on her heel to walk back to her room in the Heads' tower when Draco grabber her by the elbow and twirled her back so that she was staring at his chest. His broad, muscular chest hidden underneath a thin white shirt and a dark sweater embroidered with a green and silver serpent. Hermione had a strange urge to stroke his cheek.

"Don't walk away from me Granger. I asked you a question. Didn't your Muggle mother ever teach you that it's rude to ignore someone when they are speaking to you?" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her nick. She grit her teeth and tried (unsuccessfully) to ignore the sensations that were coursing through her like tidal waves. Butterflies flitted in her stomach and she cursed. _Bloody hell, Hermione! Get a grip on yourself, honestly! You shouldn't be having these feelings around the ferret! _ And then she lost it. Her small was soft at first, a soft thing and then it grew until her body rocked with silent laughter. Yes, the Head Girl's laugh was inaudible. She could barely breathe from her hysterics while Draco merelY stared at her with wide eyes and an arched eyebrow. He let go of her arm as she continued to erupt with noiseless laughter. What was wrong with her? What had he said? Nothing! And yet, while his outward expression made it seem as if he thought her a loon, inside, a little sprig of happiness burst. Her laughter made him want to laugh, even though he didn't get what was so bloody hilarious and her laughter was quiet.

"I'm a-a-a haha! I'm a p-p-pine," here she snorted. Draco was starting to get confused and annoyed. What the hell was so funny that she couldn't even talk? "I'm a pine mar-mar-marten! Haha!" Oh. Well then.

* * *

Draco dropped off Hermione at the Heads' tower so he could go to the library and find out what in Merlin's name had made Granger laugh so bloody hard. Did he have something on his otherwise flawless face? She had been sniggering the entire way back; it was certainly a possibility...He felt his soft cheeks and his rough chin to find nothing out of the ordinary. Nope, not his face...Opening the mahogany doors to the library, he made his way towards the Muggle section and grabbed a book on Pine Martens before returning to the wizard aisles. He looked towards the animal transfiguration section and scanned the old bindings. He finally settled on a rough blue book titled _The Basics of Your Life as an Animagi_ by Swenson Gurdhop. Seating himself at a cedar table, he flipped open the book and scanned the contents until he came upon a chapter called _Your Animal Form_. He flipped to the page and began to read.

_Your animal form, contrary to popular belief, cannot be chosen of your own free will. Rather, __the animal form you take on is determined by your character, personality and nature. Strong loyalty results in the form of some dog species or other domesticated canine and slyness can result in a cat form or some other feline. The traits are numerous but people rarely know what form they shall take on until the process is actually complete. (See page 123 for more information about the process)_

Draco set the book aside and pondered. Character, huh? He imagined himself as a beautifully deadly cobra or even a dragon as him name suggested. Merlin, he'd die if his form would be that of a ferret as he was rudely called by the Head Girl's bodyguards. His patronus, unfortunately for him, was exactly that. He had nearly cried (like a baby, one might add) when he had seen his corpeal patronus. Flipping open the Pine Marten book, the poor Head Boy tumbled backwards out of his chair (and onto his back so that Draco resembled a poor turtle waving his arms and legs in the air [and unlucky for him, a group of 3rd year Hufflepuff girls had decided to be in the library the same time as the Prince of Slytherin had (coincidence? I think not)]) after reading the first sentence he saw.

_The Pine Marten is a member of the Mustelidae family, along with the Wolverine, Mink, Weasel and Ferret."_

_

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the long wait you guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :) Butterbeers to you all and sugar quills as well! Please review and recommend this to your friends! I love you all and thanks for reading my first fanfic!!!!**_


	4. Libraries and Irish Stew

IV. Libraries and Irish Stew

As Draco lay on the library floor, Hermione sat in a plush scarlet velvet chair, shaking with laughter in the Heads' tower. Hah! Ferret. That was a good one. He was probably down in the library trying to look up Pine Marten. Ah. She wiped away a stray tear. Merlin, she was crying! That fact only made her laugh even harder. Looking over at the clock, the Head Girl's laughing stopped when she noticed the time. It was 6:30; he'd been gone for over an hour. Hermione never was one to panic over a missing Draco Malfoy but she felt a strange sensation settle in her stomach. It was churning and it felt as if she was being pawed at the heart with sharp claws and her brain was hurting. She needed to find him; she didn't know why, she just had to. Closing her eyes, she focused on her form and after a few moments, opened her eyes. Everything was much sharper and gleamed in brighter hues to her now. Standing on her hind legs, she barely reached the seat of the chair where she had sat merely moments before. _It worked._

Running towards the portrait, Hermione thought the password _turtle shell_ and ran out of the open door. Her little legs made the journey longer than normal but Hermione finally reached the two mahogany doors marking the entrance into the library. A Ravenclaw walked in and the Pine Marten hid under the cloak and ran in. Keeping herself hidden, she ran through the library, darting from section to section. She finally found the Head Boy on the floor by a cedar table and Hermione ran toward him. Morphing back to her human self, she leaned over him and smirked.

"Been laying here all this time, Malfoy? It's not healthy, you know. There's a bed back in the common room should you require it. (A/N. I realize how wrong this sounds but please, get your mind out of the gutter and act like a mature adult. Thank you.) Besides, I figured you would be studying, not lounging about like a sloth, honestly."

Draco groaned and sat up. "Not funny. And I _was_ busy. (A/N. Again, sorry this sounds wrong.)

"Mmm, yes. I can certainly see that. With what exactly? Looking like a complete idiot? Not that you need help with that."

"Shut it, Granger." He stood up and brushed himself off. Straightening the chair, he grabbed both books and threw them at her. Hermione caught them easily and laughed (silently, mind you) as she read the titles carefully inscribed on the leather covers.

"Figured out why I was laughing, did you?"

"Yes, yes. Hilarious. My sides hurt. Haha. No."

"Mmm. Yes, well, we better be going to dinner so I can go to the Headmaster's office before studying." Hermione glanced at the clock by the doors and her eyes widened. It was 7:15; dinner had already started. "Come on! I want some stew before it's all gone!" Grabbing the books close to her chest and Draco's hand in hers, she ran out the door.

It was shocking the sight really. Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor Head Girl, top of her class, one of the Golden Trio running through the corridors with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Head Boy, pureblood, Quidditch Seeker in tow. She was sprinting fast enough that her hair flew about her as well as her robes. Malfoy stumbled after her, stray thoughts running through his head already jumbled head.

_She's touching me! _

_So?_

_She's a muggleborn! _

_But you like it, don't you? _

_WHAT?!_

_Don't be shy now, you like it._

…_I….well, her hand IS soft._

_See?_

They continued to run along the corridors, the only sound in the otherwise quiet castle coming form their shoes hitting the shiny marble floors. Making a sharp turn, Hermione ran towards the two pine doors and skidded to a halt. He pulled her hand out of Draco's who frowned and she blushed.

"Sorry."

"For?"

"For holding your hand like that. I wouldn't want to taint your miraculously perfect hand with my dirty skin," she replied sarcastically.

"It's no problem. It's no secret that every female in this school wants to hold my hand. "

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy."

She opened the doors to the Great Hall and Draco followed her in. Everyone was already feasting on Irish Stew, soda bread, potatoes and plum puddings. Draco walked towards the Slytherin table as Hermione walked over to the Gryffindork table where Weasley and Potty were gorging themselves on potatoes and puddings. Disgusting pigs. He sat down between Blaise and Pansy who immediately turned her attention towards him. He rolled his eyes, preparing himself for her annoying and pathetic attempt to seduce him, while he served himself the steaming Irish stew as she began to coo over him.

"Drrrrraco! Where have you been? I missed you earlier." Here, Pansy winked, a suggestive gesture that made Draco nearly gag on the carrots he was chewing.

"I've been busy staying away from you. What's it matter to you anyway? Don't you have someone to take care of?" He piled some potatoes on his plate and dug in. Looking over, he saw Pansy's face scrunched up, enhancing her puggish features and steam seemed to flow out of her ears. Turning away, she began a futile attempt to strike up a conversation with Daphne Greengrass on men and their faults. Draco smirked and continued to eat his warm meal. The warm lamb filled his stomach and he shoveled potatoes and peas into his mouth. Everything was deliciously decadent, no doubt another miracle whipped up by the never-tiring elves in the kitchens.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table and frowned once he realized where his eyes had landed. Why her? Of all people, why did he have to have these strange feelings for her? She wasn't even that special! Smart, yes. Attractive? So so. The Head Girl was eating slowly, nibbling her potatoes like a rabbit while the rest of her table spoke animatedly about Merlin knows what. She seemed separated from the rest of her friends, as if she was in her own little bubble; as if he were to walk over there, the world would slow down around him and every noise would cease until it was just the two of them. He stared at her as she broke off a piece of soda bread and brought it to her mouth ever so slowly. He could see her tan skin visible to him as her robe slid down her perfect arm. Her long lashes brushed her round cheeks and her bushy hair swung forward, framing her face. Her brown eyes flashed with curiosity and boredom (at what, he didn't know) and she licked her lips before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. She was ethreal.

"Draco, you're drooling."

* * *

Hermione looked up from her dreary stew that she pushed around in her bowl, her sudden hunger vanishing as she noticed the icy gray eyes staring at her own plain, brown eyes from across the brow furrowed as he smirked over at her and continued to eat. _Why am I staring at him?_ Her chest got tight and for a moment, Hermione forgot how to breathe. WHy did she think about him so often? What was so damn appealing about Draco Malfoy that she got dizzy at times and she panicked when she thought of any harm coming to him? She looked down at her potatoes and frowned. They were mushy and slightly brown from the gravy of the stew. She snorted in disgust, knowing that the poor house elves had slaved away all afternoon making her dinner. She looked up again, her eyes automatically flying towards the Slytherin table. Draco raised his glass and downed his drink. Hermione's eyes grazed his platinum blonde hair, falling into his eyes as opposed to being slicked as his previous years. His long lashes framed those eyes that she could never stop thinking about, no matter what she did to distract herself. His shirt sleeves were rolled back, allowing the Head Girl a nice view of his muscles in his forearms, no doubt a result from training. He was stunning, in a Greek god sort of way. Like Adonis.

"Hermione, you have a little bit of potato on your mouth."

"Shut it, Ronald."

* * *

After a few moments, the Great Hall cleared out as everyone made their way to their respective common rooms and soon, the Heads found themselves walking together towards their own common room. The awkward silence continued as they walked through the portrait hole. Draco sat down on the emerald velvet chair and whipped out his wand to start a fire. He got up to grab a book and Hermione looked over at Draco and cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll be going to bed unless you need anything." She stood there, staring at him as the flames licked the air in the now roaring fireplace. The fire was radiating its heat all throughout the common room and Hermione felt her cheeks beginning to burn up. _Merlin, don't blush!_

Then Draco whispered. "You." Draco didn't know why he had said responded in such a manner but he knew for certain that he wanted to (had to) do something now. He walked over to her as she began to speak.

"What -" and she was cut off as he pressed his lips to hers. She went stiff at his touch but Hermione soon succumbed to him once he wrapped one arm around her waist and brought one hand up to caress her face. It was a soft, gentle kiss; Draco's lips barely touched hers. He was gentle with her, never pushing her, as if he was testing his boundaries with this sudden affectionate gesture. Without really thinking, Hermione wound her arms around his neck, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. She pulled him closer and Draco wrapped both arms around her. Fireworks went off in both of their heads. This was what it meant to be in blissful. It was as if the entire outside world had disappeared and it was just the two of them in the common room sharing this moment. Just a boy and a girl. Nothing else mattered. Draco pulled back and Hermione blushed a crimson red as she realized what she had just done. She pulled back her arms but Malfoy's stayed where they were. She rested her head on his chest and he held her tighter to him as if he could somehow mold their figures together so they would never be apart. It was a vain move but he couldn't help himself. He pulled her towards the couch where he sat down and she lay her head on his lap. Playing with her hair, he stared down at her brown eyes as the moon sparkled outside of their window.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, Granger. You tell me."

The howling wind outside rammed against the windows but the two were oblivious to anything other than each other. The fire cackled in the hearth and their shadows flickered against their faces. Hermione's heart pounded against her chest and her head was dizzy. Draco's head was reeling and his heart no longer felt sickly or deprived of something. It was amazing what wonders a little kiss could do to someone ailed with love. The two lay there into the night, thoughts of Animagi, Mustiladae, potions and Headmaster's offices gone from their minds.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review! It makes me super happy when I get a notification for a new review! :D Butterbeers and soda bread for all of you! I had soda bread earlier. Amazazing stuff. :)**


	5. Wakeup Call

V. Wakeup Call

Sunlight streamed into the Heads' room through the carefully hand crafted crystal window. Black ashes left over from a previously raging fire sat in the cold fireplace. The room began to absorb the sun's faint heat and a clock chimed over a bookcase. Hermione's eyes fluttered opened and she yawned. Draco's arms tightened around her and Hermione's widened even more once she realized what sort of position she was in and just what had happened yesterday.

It seemed that in their romantic little moment last night, the two had fallen asleep on the couch. Draco lay on the couch and Hermione lay on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her head on his chest. She could feel his heart softly beating in his chest and the rise and fall underneath her as he breathed.

Thoughts of last night came rushing at her and Hermione's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. She had kissed Draco Malfoy, the pure blooded bane of her existence. Why? Why had he kissed? Why had she responded? Why did she-Merlin, she was sick- like it? Why, why, why? She looked at him, so peaceful in his sleep. She brushed back a stray hair from his face and his arms tightened unconsciously. What had happened yesterday that had compelled him to kiss her, Hermione Granger, whom he had tormented for years? The thinking made her head pound so she shook her head and looked at the clock. Merlin! It was 11:15, they'd missed breakfast and lunch too if they didn't wake up!

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to wake him up.

"Draco, wake up," she whispered. Saying his name was foreign to her but it was nice all the same. He didn't stir, just kept sleeping. She tried again, a little louder. Again, nothing. Merlin, he was a heavy sleeper.

"DRACO MALFOY! WAKE UP!" He awoke with a yelp and Hermione fell out if his grip. She landed on the floor and Draco rolled on top of her. He landed with a thud and knocked the wind out of her. He pulled himself up on his arms and knees and looked down.

"Good morning, Granger. Care to explain for that rude wakeup call?" Here, he smirked and kissed the Head Girl on the nose. She blushed furiously and smacked his arm.

"If you weren't such a heavy sleeper, we may have woken on time and not missed breakfast, thereby allowing you a much more pleasant awakening."

"Oh, but it was nice. I woke up to see you." Hermione rolled her eyes and yet she couldn't suppress a smile. Here Draco Malfoy was, praising her ever so subtly and being the gentleman she longed for and she would be a fool not to take advantage of that. Plus, it was nice hearing him speak kindly of her, be it sweet nothings murmured in her ears. It made her feel special, appreciated; a sensation coursing through her that she had never felt when Hermione was with Harry and Ron, and even then, it was usually to help them with homework. Why ruin the moment? She pushed him off of her (earning a grunt from him as he rolled onto the floor) and sat up, running a hand through her bushy mane. Hurrying to stand up, she walked towards her room and opened the door. Before she entered, however, Hermione turned to Draco and smiled.

"It was a nice wake-up for me, too." And then she entered her room and locked it. The gold and scarlet room was ornately furnished, with dark mahogany floors and a gilded bed frame with scarlet bed sheets. To the right of her bed stood a polished side table with a lamp and several textbooks scattered over the surface. To the left of the broad room was a wide window that ran from the floor up and curved once it almost hit the ceiling. There was a balcony that faced the Forbidden Forest outside the window where Hermione would stand on clear nights. The Head Girl was rummaging through a dresser across from the bed and changed as quickly as possible. She pulled on her uniform and her robes, straightening the gleaming Head Girl Badge.

After changing, Hermione conjured up a flask of sparkling Gillywater and reached into her sock drawer. Fumbling through her assortment of jumbled socks, she grinned once her hand hit a cold, glass flask. Hermione pulled it out and popped the cork out of the top. The pearly liquid let off a wisp of steam and against her better judgement, she leaned and sniffed the potion. The Head Girl could smell fresh parchment, books and a musky scent similar enough to the aroma that clung to Draco. Strange...Shaking her head, Hermione poured the pearly potion into the Gillywater. She closed the flask and shook it around to ensure that the potion blended with the Gillywater. The Amortentia had been a gift from Ginny who thought that "love never hurt anyone" and that Hermione would end up "living with cats" if she didn't find love. Hermione snorted. Oh Ginny...

Merlin, last night had been wonderful. That kiss had sent fireworks off in her soul, and her head had hammered from the passion poured into it. Her head was still reeling from the intimate contact and the way he had held her as she slept. Hermione's smile stopped as she thought of today. What was she supposed to do? Act normal? Merlin, she had snogged her enemy but a few hours ago and now she was supposed to go on with her life as if nothing had happened? That would be agonizing…and Draco; what was he going to do? Act as if he had nothing to do with her? Resort back to his name-calling and being the slimy git she had always known? And here she thought he actually liked her; for all Hermione knew, he could have been toying with her feelings. Merlin, she'd made a fool of herself. He would probably run off and tell the entire Slytherin population. How would she find out if he was being truthful in his actions and his words? Those sweet nothings that sent shivers up her spine against her will…

This was the only way to embarrass Malfoy, right? So what if he had kissed her? He was still a right git. And what would that mean for them? Hermione bit her lip and stopped shaking the flask. What was wrong with them? Why had he kissed her and why did it feel nice? Why did she sort of want him to do it again? The Head Girl thought of all those times he had insulted her or her friends. He was an arse and he was playing with her. Yes, he deserved to be humiliated...He was toying with Hermione Jean Granger and she wouldn't stand for it.

Hermione found Draco fully dressed in the common room and couldn't help but ogle at the sight of him. His clothes were pressed neatly and they hugged his body, outlining his lean build that helped him in Quidditch as the Slytherin's seeker. His blond hair fell into his gray eyes that looked just a smidge warmer than usual, like molten metal rather than cold stone. It was a very subtle change but Hermione could tell that it was a result from last night, although she tried to tell herself he was only pretending.

"We'll probably be late for lunch so I brought you some Gillywater. I know its your favorite." Hermione tried to suppress a smirk as she handed him the flask. He wouldn't know what him, the arrogant git.

"Thank you, Granger." Draco smirked at her and pocketed that flask. "I have to use the loo for a moment, do you mind waiting?"

"No, not at all."

* * *

Draco walked into the Heads' bathroom and chuckled to himself as he opened the flask. Really, he never thought he'd see the day when the pious little Head Girl would use a love potion and on _him_ no less. The now silvery Gillywater smelled of Firewhiskey, hair gel and sort of a coconut scent he associated with Granger...Hmm. He dumped the Amortentia filled water down the sink and sniggered. Poor Granger. Draco decided he's give her a taste of her own medicine; he'd pretend to be under the potion's influence. That'd be a laugh.

He was honestly a little disappointed that Granger had bothered trying to slip him a love potion. Didn't she know that Pansy had attempted to seduce him with such potions numerous times through that he knew every single trick in her book on trying to give him said potions? He sighed; Granger would be in for quite a surprise. He walked out of the bathroom and towards Granger.

"Right. Let's go to breakfast. Thanks for the Gillywater, Hermione. It was delicious." Here, Draco inserted a smile, one so rare and breath-taking that, had Hermione not known better, she would have thought it to be actually sincere (which, ironically enough, it was).

"Mmm, yes. You need a little pick-me up once in awhile other than Firewhiskey." Hermione blushed a little and smirked.

"'Course, Granger. Can't go through the day without our nutrition for extra-curricular activities." Draco winked at Hermione and walked over towards her.

"What kind?" she asked warily, not entirely sure she wanted to hear his answer, but then reassured herself that it was just a result from the potion.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets and grabbed her arms. Hermione's heart pounded and she began to flush as his face came closer and closer. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You know the kind, Granger." And then he leaned in for a kiss. Just like the previous night, Hermione melted in his arms and slowly kissed him back. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and she could feel him smiling against her lips. When Hermione pulled back, she looked into Draco's eyes, her brown ones boring into his gray ones and smirked.

"I suppose I do," she replied before she pulled him back down for another kiss. She might as well enjoy these gestures while they lasted. Little did she know that Draco was having the time of his life.

* * *

The walk down to the Great Hall was yet again a blissful experience for Miss Granger as she walked alongside the Head Boy. Seeing as the halls were deserted, he had entwined his hand with hers the entire way. Looking down at her, he smirked at her and pulled her hand up to kiss it. Hermione blushed but had to continually remind herself that these intentions were not acted out of his own free will though they were convincingly real. She looked up at him and spoke.

"So, I don't think we'll be telling anyone about…you know…this," she said, gesturing at their hands.

"What? The miraculously beautiful bookworm Hermione Granger doesn't want to announce to the world that she, by some strange circumstance, has bewitched the infamous Draco Malfoy? And why is that, pray tell." Draco had a smirk on his face as he said this. He was, of course, pretending to be enchanted by the potion but he could still keep his infamous sarcasm about him. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and swung their arms back and forth as she prepared to answer his question.

"Well, don't you think people will take it the wrong way and, I don't know, hurt us? I mean, honestly, what do you think Ron and Harry will do? Dance and throw confetti at us as they give me a blessing? Doubt it. And your friends, what will they do to me? Hex me as I walk out of the loo?" Draco frowned and looked down at her.

"What, you think I can't protect you? What do I look like, a bloody teddy bear? When someone means something to me, I don't leave it out in the open to be attacked. Believe me Hermione; I won't let anyone attack you. As for Potty and – pardon, _Potter_ and _Weasley_ – well, I think I can take them on." Though he was supposed to be only really praising Hermione and acting rather obsessed with her, it insulted him just a little that she thought him weak. Draco Malfoy was no chicken and he could protect anything and anyone, including the object of his "affections". They had reached the hallway where the Great Hall was and Hermione gently pulled her hand out of Draco's. She kissed his cheek and turned towards the doors.

"All right, I believe you but do you really want to tell them? Please, can we at least, I dunno know, put it off for awhile?" Hermione stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at Draco through her lashes. Draco managed to groan, her face too adorable to resist (at least, that's what the potion required).

"Argh. Fine. But only for a month. And I get to kiss you good night every day, got it?" Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Deal." She pushed open the doors and walked ahead of Draco and into the noisy Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table as Draco walked away from her to join his friends – Blaise, mainly – at the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Zabini and ladled himself some French Onion Soup into a silver bowl. He watched Hermione as she bit into a rather large piece of soda bread and smirked as the twit Weasel spoke to her and she merely shrugged him off which caused the bloke to turn bright red, clashing with his hair. He took this time to ponder his newfound feelings for said Hermione and was surprised that the idea did not scare him in the least. She was beautiful in a plain Jane kind of way and yet her hair and the ferocity in her eyes made him feel as if she were a lioness and that she was independent, not requiring a male to aid her. Hermione didn't seem the needy sort of girl and she was smart too. Draco was never one for bubble-headed girls who thought that acting ridiculously stupid would attract men. The Head Girl made him feel as if he were floating, like he was full of bubbles and his feet weren't touching the ground. No other girl had ever made him feel like that. It was a pleasant sensation for Draco.

But why now? Why did he all of a sudden like her so after six years of nothing but name-calling and hexes aimed at her? Did she feel the same way; as if their world had turned upside down by that one movement from Draco last night? He wasn't ashamed to admit that he did not regret last night's kiss and that he was glad he had done so. In a way, his facade of being under the potion's influence allowed him to act freely, knowing that she thought it all fake. That little part stung just a little but soon enough, he would declare it to the entire world of his feelings for her. If only he knew what she was thinking...

* * *

Hermione ignored Ron's pathetic plea for "help" on his homework (which in reality meant "Please Hermione, just let me copy your homework _one_ more time [which was in fact the 134th time he had copied her homework since their first year] and I'll leave you alone") and looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was quietly sipping his soup as the rest of his House chattered aimlessly about Merlin knows what. What was he thinking; were the same rambling thoughts pounding his head? She served herself some of the French Onion soup and sipped it, taking care not to eat the pesky onions as Harry stared at her. She could feel his eyes on her; Hermione looked up at frowned.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is everything all right, Hermione? You missed breakfast and you haven't even bothered to snap at Ron even though he's been nagging you about that worksheet this entire time. Then you come in with Malfoy and your cheeks are flushed." Harry's green eyes bored into Hermione's brown ones as if he could see through her soul. It was a rather unnerving stare, to be honest.

"Yes, yes, of course. Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know. You just seem a little off today."

"Is that so?" She licked her lips and continued to eat her lunch, making sure to keep her eyes averted from Harry's. He frowned but decided not to press that matter any further. Hermione would have to act much more carefully around her friends if she was going to keep her "relationship" with Draco a secret for as long as possible. She was glad that Draco had agreed to keeping a low profile for the time being, even it meant Hermione would have to receive a kiss every single night from him. Oh the horror. Should she let Harry in on her trick? Would he laugh and tell her that it was a brilliant plan or would he simply say it was a way for her to get close to him? Ronald...well, she would have to tread carefully around him.

"Yes, it is so," Harry replied, rather too cheekily for Hermione's liking.

"I'm just worried about my Transfiguration exam results. You know how difficult that was, even for me." Hermione knew the boys never could quite tell when she was lying about school work because, quite frankly, that's all she seemed to care about in their minds. If only they knew...

"Bloody hell, I thought I was going to die! I completely spaced on that one question, you know, the one about the particles and -" Harry continued to speak, though it was not his rambling that captured Hermione, no. It was the fact that Draco Malfoy wasn't staring at her despite his recent consumption of the Amortentia...Strange.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter was rewritten because apparently it moved WAY too fast and I completely agree. If anything, I only posted it to put something up and I really didn't get what I wrote. Haha. I hope you guys like this rewritten version because I added a new idea that I think will help the story. :) Tell me what you think and review!!!**


End file.
